


Les meilleurs plans sont parfois les plus foireux

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour little_meenoo@LJ dans le cadre de creerpouraider@LJ, sur le prompt 'vaisselle cassée'.</p>
<p>On récolte ce qu'on sème.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les meilleurs plans sont parfois les plus foireux

Enfermé depuis le petit matin dans son antre avec ses livres de comptes, monsieur Mitaka en sortit enfin pour rassembler ses troupes. Alignés comme de bons petits soldats, il ne fut pas très difficile aux garçons du Café de comprendre que les traits tirés de leur patron et son expression nerveuse n'étaient pas les signes annonciateurs d'une bonne nouvelle.

"Ce mois-ci serra très serré", commença-t-il. "Avec les dépenses déjà accumulées depuis le début du mois–", il fut aussitôt interrompu par Maki :

"Mais on n'est que le quatre, enfin, on ne peut pas avoir déjà–"

La voix sombre et caressante de Minagawa le rappela à l'ordre.

"Dois-je vraiment mentionner la destruction du réfrigérateur, hmm~? La dévastation de la porte arrière quand la toilette est passée à travers, l'explosion des poubelles qui a engendré cette vilaine coupure d'électricité et le gaspillage total de ces pauvres innocents gâteaux qui naissaient lentement dans les confins embryonnaires du four de la cuisine ?" 

Pendant son énumération, monsieur Mitaka avait pâlit et Taro, soucieux, s'était approché de lui au cas où le patron chancèlerait. Maki avait regardé ailleurs à la mention du réfrigérateur, Tokumi s'était presque trouvé mal au rappel de la toilette volante. Seul Jun était resté très zen tout le long du truc, même si Minagawa l'avait fixé en parlant de l'explosion des poubelles.

"Vaut-il la peine de parler de–", monsieur Mitaka leva une main et le chef cuisinier recula dans l'ombre, murmurant seulement _Vos péchés sont trop nombreux pour obtenir le pardon_.

"Ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que la moindre petite soucoupe à thé brisée pourrait nous être fatale…", avec un regard nerveux, très nerveux vers Tokumi, monsieur Mitaka gémit presque : "Je vous demande de faire un effort, s'il vous plaît."

***

"Tu me gonfles !", hurla Maki en se retournant brusquement, forçant son ombre à lunettes à s'arrêter sec avant de lui rentrer dedans et de se retrouver couvert des pieds à la tête de microbes et autres saloperies mauvaises pour la santé. "Je ne vais pas péter de verre, ni d'assiette, peut-être juste une crise si tu continues à me talonner !

— Si nous devons fermer le Café, ce sera ta faute", rétorqua Taro avec le plus grand calme, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. "C'est ma mission sacrée de t'empêcher de nous entraîner dans la mort et même pire, le chômage.

— Ma faute !?", s'indigna le blond. "Tu devrais étendre ta surveillance à Tokumi ! C'est lui l'expert en bousillage de vaisselle ! 

— Tu crois que je vais croire ça ? Tu dois l'avoir entraîné à être si maladroit, rien que pour avoir quelqu'un à blâmer en cas de besoin."

Maki voulut de toute évidence répliquer quelque chose, mais l'énormité de l'accusation le laissa sans voix. Ce qui concéda par défaut un point à Taro qui décida, plutôt que de s'en tenir à cette victoire humble, d'enfoncer le clou un peu plus.

"Et puis, il y a toute cette histoire du réfrigérateur qui est plutôt louche. Tu as ouvert la porte et il s'est déglingué ? Il faut être con pour croire ça.

— Monsieur Mitaka m'a cru", Maki eut un sourire mauvais. "Est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer qu'il est–

— J'insinue que tu es un imbécile sans cervelle doublé d'un crétin brise-tout.

— Écoute à la fin, je voulais juste sortir griller une cig– enfin bon, prendre ma pause je veux dire–

— Ta _sixième_ pause", ponctua Taro d'un coup de manche à balai sur le crâne de Maki.

"Hé !", grinça Maki, levant les mains devant lui pour parer d'éventuels autres coups. "Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ fais du zèle qu'on devrait tous en faire et puis, si tu ne prends pas tes pauses, ce serait mal de les gaspiller !

— Oh, alors tu les prends pour moi par grandeur d'âme ? Et puis tu nous dégommes des réfrigérateurs en prime ? 

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si comme je traversais la cuisine, le frigo m'a– mais pourquoi j'essaie de me justifier !", râla le blond en levant les yeux au plafond. "Te parler, c'est comme causer avec un mur !

— Monsieur Maki, monsieur Taro", les interrompit poliment Jun avec son habituel sourire d'ange. "Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus intelligent de servir les clients, histoire de refaire une petite santé à nos finances, plutôt que d'avoir une autre de vos petites disputes d'amoureux en plein milieu du couloir ?"

Une seconde de pur, de délicieux silence choqué suivit sa question, lâchée sur le ton de la plus pure innocence.

"Quoi !?", s'écrièrent ensuite ensemble Maki et Taro. "Moi ?", enchaînèrent-ils de la même voix, se désignant du pouce. "Et lui ?", continuèrent-ils en désignant l'autre de l'index, expression dégoûtée en prime. " _Jamais !_ ", finirent-ils de s'indigner, partant chacun dans une direction différente.

Minagawa, arrivé de Dieu seul savait où, jeta un coup d'œil à l'un et à l'autre, puis à Jun.

"…C'est un cas assez grave de déni."

Le charmant petit serveur hocha la tête.

***

"Vous savez, monsieur Tokumi, vous êtes en mauvaise posture", sourit Jun en déposant son bac de transport près du lavabo.

La petite Cendrillon de leur équipe releva aussitôt la tête avec l'expression terrifiée d'un daim devant les phares d'une voiture. Ses mains dégoulinantes de mousse, il cligna des yeux rapidement, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Il regarda l'évier. L'évier ne fuyait pas. Les assiettes propres étaient prudemment placées sur le sèche-vaisselle. Tout paraissait pour le mieux.

"J'ai, euh", hésita-t-il en contemplant la vaisselle propre. "J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?"

Jun secoua la tête, vidant le bac près de lavabo.

"Oh non, monsieur Tokumi, je voulais parler en général. Vous êtes si souvent la victime des accidents du Café que j'ai peur pour vous.

— P– peur ?

— Oui", continua à sourire Jun. "Pour votre emploi. Avec toutes ces histoires de budget minuscule, si jamais monsieur Mitaka était contraint de se départir de l'un d'entre nous…"

Tokumi pâlit, commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir son collègue au visage aussi doux que ses mots étaient durs.

"Avec votre mauvaise habitude de vous placer dans de dangereuses situations où se cassent des choses…"

Tokumi voulut le contredire, lui dire que c'était plutôt les dangereuses situations où se cassent des choses qui avaient la mauvaises habitude de lui tomber dessus, mais il se rappela à la dernière seconde qu'il valait toujours mieux pour la santé de ne pas contredire Jun.

"Si j'étais notre pauvre patron, je me débarrasserais illico du premier qui ose détruire à la fois une assiette et mes espoirs de budget qui balance !", il lui lança un regard triste. "Vous êtes en bien mauvaise posture", répéta-t-il avec un adorable grand sourire, avant de s'éloigner avec son bac vide, pour retourner au nettoyage de la grande salle du Café.

Tokumi le suivit du regard, sentant comme un début de panique lui étreindre le cœur. En sortant, Jun croisa Taro, immobile un peu plus loin au milieu du couloir. Le chef de rang serrait convulsivement le manche de balai des deux poings, jointures blanches, avec une expression étrange au visage.

"Ah, vous étiez là, monsieur Taro ?"

"Ne va pas répandre de rumeurs, Jun", lui conseilla son aîné.

"Oh, je n'oserais jamais !", s'en défendit l'autre garçon avec une légèreté qui laissait à peine entrevoir à quel point il mentait.

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que qui que ce soit allait lui reprocher, histoire de ne pas mourir jeune.

***

Un coup discret à la porte de son bureau tira monsieur Mitaka de sa comptabilité. 

"Oui ?"

Taro passa la tête par la porte entrouverte et s'éclaircit la gorge, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème. Il décida d'y aller franchement, ne brodant même pas trop sur ce qu'il avait entendu Jun avancer.

"Si… Disons que si quelqu'un brise de la vaisselle, est-ce que vous pensez que peut-être, ce serait la meilleure solution de lui montrer la porte ? Pour éviter la catastrophe budgétaire ?"

Monsieur Mitaka se releva d'un geste brutal, manquant de peu de retomber aussitôt sur le dos avec sa chaise. Une sueur glacée lui mouilla le front et sa voix avait quelque chose de décidément mal assurée quand il demanda :

"Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Non, non !", répliqua Taro avec un geste de la main. "Je vous assure que tout va bien !", insista-t-il en voyant son patron perdre des couleurs. "C'était euh… C'était une question purement hypothétique. Pour savoir. C'est tout."

Avec un soupir de soulagement, monsieur Mitaka se rassit et considéra la question. Un faible sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres, lui conférant une impression générale de très grande fatigue.

"Je crois que je devrai malheureusement me résoudre à me départir de l'un d'entre vous. Temporairement, bien sûr", ajouta-t-il comme pour s'excuser de devoir même considérer une telle mesure.

"Oh. Et… vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ? Ce retardataire de flanc-mou de Maki, peut-être ?"

Monsieur Mitaka lui lança un regard surpris.

"C'est pourtant Tokumi, le roi de la vaisselle cassée… 

— Vous oseriez mettre ce garçon à la porte ?", Taro parut surpris. "Je croyais qu'il était employé ici dans le cadre d'une quelconque opération de charité. Il n'a après tout qu'à peine de quoi subsister."

Son patron hocha la tête.

"Oui, c'est vrai que ce serait cruel d'accabler plus ce pauvre garçon. Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si la malchance lui colle ainsi à la peau. Quant à Maki…", il secoua la tête, refusant de se prononcer de façon catégorique. "Je devrai sérieusement considérer la situation. Mais seulement si quelque chose se passait, bien sûr !

— Bien sûr", répéta Taro, satisfait maintenant qu'il avait mis le germe de cette bonne idée pour virer Maki dans la tête de monsieur Mitaka.

***

Taro considéra ses options. Surveiller les autres chaque minute de chaque heure devenait lassant et il en venait même à négliger ses plus importants devoirs. Les planchers n'étaient nettoyés que six fois par jour plutôt que huit. Les toilettes étaient récurées seulement aux heures plutôt qu'aux demi-heures.

Il fallait que ce laisser-aller cesse.

Et puis, en bonus, si Maki se retrouvait temporairement viré, la situation n'aurait que du bon.

"C'est la meilleure solution, tu comprends ? Je ne dis pas ça pour excuser mon geste."

L'assiette ne lui répondit pas. Elle resta immobile au bout du comptoir.

"Je sais que c'est injuste", continua Taro. "Mais pense à toutes les autres que ton sacrifice sauvera."

Il prit une grande inspiration et tendit une main vers l'assiette, décidé à la pousser par terre. Ça ne lui prendrait qu'une seconde, il devait donner un coup dessus et tout serait dit. Elle volerait en morceaux, il accuserait Maki. Maki se défendrait, bien sûr, mais comme le blond avait à peu près la capacité argumentative d'une limace, Taro était certain de pouvoir faire croire à tout le monde que Maki était coupable.

Sa main trembla.

Taro stabilisa sa main tendue de son autre main, prit une grande inspiration et essaya à nouveau de virer l'assiette par terre. Il se détourna, incapable de mettre son plan à exécution.

"Allez", se raisonna-t-il. "C'est pour le bien du Café."

Il affronta l'assiette innocente de nouveau, approcha rapidement son bras dans l'espoir de la virer vite fait, bien fait, mais il en fut de nouveau complètement incapable. 

"Rhâ !", pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, expira lentement et souleva ses lunettes, glissa une main dessous pour se cacher les yeux. Il tendit l'autre pour faire tomber l'assiette. Taro hésita. Retira sa main. Osa approcher juste le bout de l'index pour commettre le crime infâme. Il jeta un coup d'œil désolée à l'assiette entre son index et son majeur écartés. 

"…Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, au juste ?", murmura une voix douce, venimeuse, au creux de son oreille et Taro tiqua.

Il tiqua assez violemment, en fait, pour faire partir en vrille l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait décidé de faire tomber par terre. L'assiette glissa à pleine vitesse à l'autre bout du comptoir, où elle buta contre une pile d'assiettes propres qui attendaient d'être rangées.

La pile frissonna, le frisson devint tremblement, le tremblement s'intensifia et la pile, qui dans les premières fractions de seconde avait semblé tentée de rester empilée bien sagement, pencha dangereusement et déborda par terre dans un fracas tout sauf discret. 

Même Minagawa parut un peu surpris de ce nouveau développement.

"Et bien", conclut-il, "nous devrons nous serrer la ceinture ce mois-ci."

Taro poussa un petit gémissement pitoyable de bête blessée.

"…C'est surtout pour Tokumi que je m'inquiète", continua le chef cuisinier après un long moment de silence, peut-être glissé là pour augmenter le sentiment d'horreur de son collègue. "Je ne sais pas s'il pourra se résoudre à consommer ses rations de survie."

Taro se laissa glisser à genoux, cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"C'est Maki qui sera heureux", décida de l'achever Minagawa, "quand il apprendra la quantité incroyable de vaisselle que tu viens d'éclater."

Taro se roula en position fœtale, décidant momentanément d'oublier que ça faisait plus de dix minutes qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé le plancher. Minagawa s'accroupit pour lui tapoter une épaule. Malheureusement, son concept général de comment réconforter quelqu'un n'était pas tout à fait la notion généralement acceptée :

"Ne t'en fais pas, dans deux ou trois siècles, il devrait tout avoir oublié de cet incident."


End file.
